The Ball
by SciFiQueen
Summary: Prentiss tells Morgan of her impending departure from the BAU at the FBI's anniversary celebrations.


Disclaimer: I own nothing as of yet...CM belongs to CBS.

AN: This is my contribution to the farewell of JJ and Emily...it is more of a bittersweet symphony but I have decided to write around the FBI's birthday party.

**The Ball**

It was the FBI's 102nd Anniversary celebrations and the organization spared no expense on the lavish party for its employees and the major politicians based in DC. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that there will be numerous laws broken when the too drunk agents took to the road. But as with all law enforcement agencies' parties, the police was well aware and will be extra vigilant as the night turned into morning.

The BAU team members were scattered around the room greeting their former colleagues from the various field offices. They hadn't actually met as a group as yet. Garcia and JJ were both dressed in black but the irrepressible Penelope had an interesting mix of red and yellow accessories which looked totally 'Garcia cute'. JJ wore a long satin gown with a slit up to mid-thigh and spaghetti straps while her hair was in a messy pile that took the hairdresser two hours to put together. All the men were in tuxedos since the event was 'black tie'. Even though they always seem to get the easy task with the dress code, the ladies had to admit that for the most part, the men in the room did justice to the tuxes. It also gave the women the chance to get all dolled up.

One by one, the team gravitated towards each other and toasted the FBI. Morgan joined them after toast number three. Garcia whistled and remarked, "at least one of us is getting down tonight." She indicated with a tilt of her head and the others turned to see Prentiss dancing with a suit. Emily was dressed in a red dress that stopped just below her knees. The back was held together with a complicated maze of thin straps. Her red strappy three inch heels completed the outfit perfectly. Her hair was in left down in soft waves.

"Wow, she looks hot!" remarked Reid.

"Is that Booth?" asked Rossi.

Morgan squinted his eyes and replied, "Yea it is." He downed the last of his drink and placing the empty glass on the table, he excused himself. Instead of going to the dance floor and cutting-in as the others expected, he approached a woman dressed in a decadent green velvet gown which offset her auburn hair.

JJ started laughing. At Rossi inquiry, she answered, "Morgan and Booth are always trying to one-up each other. That is Dr. Brennan, Booth's partner." The others quickly caught on and decided to watch how it played out. Morgan and Brennan made as striking a couple as Booth and Prentiss. The two couples eventually danced next to each other and were obviously exchanging zingers as their laughter rang out.

"Bones," started Booth, "why are you dancing with this bum?"

"I thought Agent Morgan is your friend Booth. Why are you calling him a bum?" she asked.

"Yea, Booth. Answer the lady" challenged Morgan.

"Well Bones, he asked you to dance" replied Booth.

Brennan being Brennan had no clue what he was blabbing about and answered, "That makes no sense whatsoever. Are you drunk?"

"Tempe, ignore them. At the end of the day, they are really just masquerading as adults" explained Prentiss.

"That I agree with Emily. They are puzzling sometimes," continued Brennan.

"OK Morgan, gimme mine and you can have yours back," said Booth with a smile knowing that if they continue in the present vein, the four of them will be kicked out of the ballroom.

As they changed partners, Brennan remarked, "I am not your possession Booth and neither is Emily Morgan's."

"If you say so Bones," conceded Booth as he pulled her into twirl.

"I really miss hanging out with Tempe," said Emily as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he couldn't stop himself from remarking, "you are definitely dressed to kill tonight, Special Supervisory Agent Prentiss. Am I in any danger?"

"That depends on where you put your hands Special Supervisory Agent Morgan" she replied.

"Sorry," whispered Morgan with no hint of remorse as he moved his hand back up from where it was straying towards her ass.

"Sure you are," smirked Emily. "Derek, you are really precious, I will miss you."

"What?" inquired Derek. He didn't miss the look in her eyes and he didn't like it.

"JJ is leaving the team," said Emily sadly.

"What? Where did you hear that?" inquired Morgan.

"I heard a rumour and I made some calls and it is true."

"Damn, why do they always want to mess with the BAU?" he asked clearly upset.

"Ah, don't worry. I am sure they will replace her with a sweet young thing so you can have something pretty to look at" she teased. When he didn't answer but only pulled her a little closer as the music changed, she continued, "My days are numbered too."

"Don't even joke like that girl!" scolded Morgan.

"I am serous Derek. I doubt whether Hotch even knows."

"But how? Why?" asked Derek getting angry.

"Politics" she answered with a small, sour smile.

"Strauss?" questioned Morgan.

"Higher. The powers that be in their infinite stupidity decided to mess up a good thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," answered Emily, "my source is very reliable. And mother was very upset when I told her but I asked her to leave it alone. I think I will just resign after JJ is transferred out of the unit."

"You can't give up like that Em! Where is my kickass partner? You love the BAU. Don't tell me you gonna give up without a fight?"

"I have been fighting for too many years Derek. I am tired. I will leave gracefully and retire somewhere where I have a yard. I will get a dog and plant a garden and learn to relax."

"Please don't talk like that Princess." He pleaded. When he saw the look in her eyes and realized that she was serious, he continued, "I have a yard; a huge yard at my new property. You can do anything you want with it. And hey, you know I like dogs."

"What are you saying Derek?"

"I don't wanna lose you; no matter what."

"You won't," she assured him as she moved her right hand to his face. Derek turned his head and placed a kiss in her palm. Emily smiled and locked gazes with her partner of five years showing him all the feelings she skilfully hid for so long. With a sigh of relief Derek captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled her as close as they could get and they continued swaying to the soft tones of the orchestra. They quickly became the centre of attention to those in their vicinity. Hotch noticed and choked on his drink, the rest of the team followed his eyes and they were shocked to see their two friends who were closed off to the world kissing the daylights out of each other. The director of the FBI noticed but soon averted his eyes when he recognized who the offenders were. He was prepared to look the other way and pretend it was a result of too much alcohol. The last time he tangled with Elizabeth Prentiss he barely escaped with his career intact. He was not in the mood to meet with her again, especially when it involved her daughter. Thankfully, the agents stopped making out and decided to just dance. At least the assistant director or Erin didn't see the exhibition. Most of the agents were already drunk and had no care about the couples on the dance floor.

"You realized that we just put on a show for the FBI?" asked a grinning Morgan.

"Hmm," answered Prentiss. "Is OK, we are in the top three hottest couple here."

"Damn right we are" answered Morgan definitely enjoying this playful side of Prentiss. "Who are the other hot couples?"

"Booth and Brennan and Cortez and Scott." She answered without hesitation.

Morgan laughed at her answer and after questioning if she had a thing for Booth for which he received a _he kinda reminds me of you_ decided to quit while he was ahead. The set ended and as the band was about to change tempos they decided to join the team.

"Derek, don't let on that you know anything, OK."

"Sure Princess."

They rejoined the team and spent the rest of the night looking at the antics of the other agents and laughing and having a good time. Derek watched as Emily enjoyed herself but there was an underlying sadness that you could see if you were looking hard enough. This was the first time he witnessed such a crack in her famous emotional walls. As the team left the party at 2AM, they exchanged hugs and went off to spend their days off. When Emily slipped her left hand into his right and said, "Take me home, Derek." He led her to his car, opened the door for her and drove off towards his house with the yard you could plant a garden in; and with enough space for a dog to chase the children.

The End.

Booth and Brennan are from _Bones_ while Cortez and Scott are from _Missing_...but you may already know that.


End file.
